Stupid Boy
by Mirihana
Summary: San/Mir The gang is in college see how they deal with the stresses of finals, and accepting life after college. What happens when some stupid boy threatens to invade Sango's usual routine. First chap a little slow, but it will progress. R&R, PLEASE! :


A/N: I don't expect this story to be very long- no more than a few chapters, but we'll see.  Read and Review if you've got the time. 

Stupid Boy.

Chapter 1: Singular.

I don't talk to people who can't speak properly. I know, you think I'm cocky.. No, it's not that. I just don't like having to make sense of strange slang. I just feel that if you're attending college (which I am) to gain education, you should show yourself as an educated person. Right? Most people here are (educated), but sometimes I find myself wanting to stab the few people who come up to me chattering like idiots. Maybe once I start my job and get out into the 'real world' things will be different.. Besides, I don't have much longer to go. I am in my 4th year after all.

I walk this campus everyday.. It's always the same. Classes, lunch, more classes, work.. It never seems to end. I don't know what I'm going to do when things finally do change. What will I do without endless piles of homework, or senior papers..? I'll figure it out, I guess.

I'm on my way back to my dorm now.. I can see it from where I stand. There's no light on so my roommate must be staying with her boyfriend again. What? I'm not jealous.. I just think that a girl shouldn't stay with a man she's not wed to.. Call me old fashioned if you'd like, but really. It's none of my business anyways.

I guess you could call me complicated. I don't think I've had anyone describe me by saying anything other than my name.. I'm just Sango. I'm plain-jane. There's nothing that stands out about me. I'm not like the rest of the girls on campus. I don't go out, instead I spend my time studying and working. I enjoy simple things.. Take this stroll home for example. It's raining, it's dark- but the lamps that light campus are reflecting off the wet pavement. It's beautiful. Yes, I'm slightly chilly, my brown (and quite trendy if I say so myself) trench coat is damp, and my hair has defiantly looked better, but I love it. 

I feel like the world is mine in moments like this. Instead of the campus being littered with people, I'm singularly walking through the middle- not a soul one is around.. and I like it that way... Still.. I wouldn't mind the company at times. Living the life I do sometimes does get lonely. I have friends, so I'm not completely lonely.. I just always thought I'd be in a serious relationship by now. I'm 24- still young, but I always figured I'd marry young and start a family after spending a few years in college. Life doesn't always go as planned, I know that. I just hope that soon I'll have someone to call mine. It makes me go red in the face- thinking about having someone.. I must look so dumb right now, smiling wildly with my face glowing a hue of red. I'm almost home anyway.

The hallway is way warmer than outside, and it seems so much brighter than the darkness outside. Kagome left me a message on the dry erase-board hanging on our door. Just as I had thought, she's staying with Inuyasha tonight. I think having a dry erase-board is dumb. We have a group of boys down 

the hall who like to come while we're gone and leave us obscenities on it. It aggravates me. However, Kagome insisted we have one like everyone else, so we bought one.

I know I've said a few things about Kagome that seem to put her in bad light- but please I'd never say anything ill about Kagome. She's my best friend! She is also one of the kindest hearts I've ever met. She's so happy all the time and she does such a good job at cheering everyone up during finals week. Last semester she made everyone little finals survival kits even though she had finals to study for herself. She's so selfless and it amazes me. I wish I were more like her. She enjoys every aspect of life. She plunges into every situation with such a positive attitude.

Her boyfriend Inuyasha seems to be the opposite of her.. But I know that he really is a nice guy. He loves Kagome so much. They met in high school, started dating junior year and have been together ever since! They tend to fight, but I know that they're perfect for each other and that one day they'll get married, have babies, and grow old and wrinkly together. Inuyasha doesn't let on to how much he loves that girl, but everyone can see right through him. Like, when she spends her lunch time studying for a test she has in her next class- he always makes sure he brings her something hot to eat while she studies. They're so cute together.

I can see why Kagome stays with Inuyasha a lot. Our dorm is quite small. We have a small sitting room with a double desk, a bathroom that comes off of that, and our bedroom that is stuffed. Our closets don't even have doors, and we share a single dresser. Our beds have less than a foot between them. Inuyasha on the other hand lives in an apartment off campus. It's a nice one too! I envy him.

I spend most of my free time here in our dorm. Sometimes it seems a lot smaller than it actually is. I long for more, of course. Everyone does.. But sometimes I can't help but feel there's more to life than this tiny dorm room…


End file.
